B L E S S E D
by LadyRitsu
Summary: Brought to you by the author who wrote FATE. This story is about "The Frog Prince" written in MY WAY! Shizuka Katsuya was one of the children who was there on the day of the disappearance of the prince. Now that the the anniversary of the prince's disappearance is coming near, strange things has started to happen to Shizuka. It is up to Shizuka to solve the mystery. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, and to the new readers who might be reading this HELLO! I know i promised that i was going to post a new chapter for FATE. But i had to get this typed out and posted. This new story was indeed haunting me. I just had to type it down. this story is somewhat based on a story i have read a few years back. I don't remember the title nor the name of the author( so don't ask)but it was based on the story of "The Frog Prince" i loved the way this author had wrote it(too bad i don't remember her name). For those of you who enjoy listening to music while reading i highly recommend listening to Gregorian "Scarborough Fair". if you hate listening to stuff like tha please ignore what i have requested. ANYWAYS! ENjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: thou shall not lie. THou shall not steal. thou Shall not own Yu-gi-oh!**

NEAR THE EDGE OF A THICK FOREST, there is a clearing and on that clearing there is a humble house, perched as if overlooking the whole town before them. In that house lived Takeshi and his wife, Takeshi is 52 years old. Takeshi lay asleep in his house, or…he was TRYING to sleep but his dogs…his dogs couldn't stop barking.

He groaned and grumbled, and before his wife could badger him into dealing with the situation, Takeshi forced his brittle bones to get up.

Slowly he walked outside his house and immediately starting swinging his walking stick at his dogs, "GET! Stupid mutts! What is wrong with you hooligans?!" he growled. Takeshi's dogs were known to be extremely overprotective, they would bark at anything, if the neighbor's chickens escaped and was wondering in Takeshi's property, they would bark. If a small child was wondering around, they would bark. Even if a branch fell from the tree, they would bark. So when Takeshi heard his dogs barking, he assumed one of the pigs escaped from the pig bin. And normally, all Takeshi had to do was swing his walking stick at them, and they would stop. But it was not the case this time.

His dogs kept barking and barking, pacing back and forth, snarling and showing their sharp canines. He noticed that they kept growling at someone or _something_ at the edge of the forest, but whatever it was Takeshi could not see it, he may be old, but his eyes was as healthy as a ten year old boy.

"Crazy dogs," he muttered, he was about to go inside back into his house, until he heard his horses in the stables suddenly acting up. This caused the old man to be concerned; for never in his life he has heard his horses go uneasy. He ran as fast as his skinny legs could take him to the stables. What is going on? Thought the old man.

As he opened the gates to the stables, the horses went frantic, like the dogs, they too started pacing back and forth, neighing and slamming their hooves on their doors trying to get out. But why? What was causing his animals to start this commotion?

He looked around in disbelief; his heart was starting to beat fast. What is going on? Why were all his animals behaving this way? Then suddenly to complete his horror, his dogs started howling.

"NO!" yelled the old man in fear, "Stop! Stop!" he swung his stick at them. The dogs kept howling, "Stop it, you fools!" yelled the man swing his stick frantically at his dogs. They did, and suddenly, everything got quiet.

The man looked around, he noticed that his horses has stopped neighing and slamming their hooves and stood perfectly still. He glanced down at his dogs and was surprised to see they were doing the same thing. But all the animals stood still, their eyes focused on the edge of the forest.

And suddenly, voices rang out and Takeshi began to hear a song he thought he would never again during his life.

"_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?"_

Every bone in Takeshi's body began to shudder. No, he thought, this can't be. Was this some kind of sick twisted joke? Has he finally lost it? Was this some sort of crazy dream?

_"Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_Remember me, the one who lives there…"_

No, it can't be real. He had thought it was all a myth. A legend, a story told to young children, especially to the young maidens to stay inside after dark.

No, HE is gone; Takeshi had been told in his youth that HE no longer exists. HE never existed.

"_She was once a true love of mine…"_

Takeshi only stood there along with his dogs listening in horror. This is a dream, the man thought trying to console himself. Yes! That was it! It was all a dream.

When the song had finished, the old man turned toward his house to go back to sleep, only to see that his neighbors nearby were also standing there, staring at the forest puzzled and terrified. The man's heart sank, so it wasn't a dream…the Elfin Knight has indeed returned.

**Ok, let me explain about the whole dogs howling thing, just in case some of you are not familair with this superstition. in my culture(i'm Hispanic i'm not sure if there is any other race who believes this) we believe that when a dog howl's it's usually a sign that someone is going to die or something bad is going to happen. Yes, i too believe in that superstition so i yell at my dogs when they howl. oh, for those of you who DID enjoy listening to the song i have requested and you happen to be a green day fan please listen to Gregorains' version of" Boulevard of Broken Dreams" it sounds soo Haunting! just like there version of "Scarborough Fair". As always Read n' Review.**


	2. Ch 1 The Kingdom of Domino

**Hello again my peeps! let me take the time to explain what was the first chapter of this story it wa actually the prologue. now here is were the story actually begins, unfortunately, none of our beloved will make an apperance in this chapter however, they shall make an apperance in the other chapter please bear with me.**

**DIZCLAIMER: Meh, i'm fine not owing yugioh if i did i think the whole world will try to kill me...**

! $ #

ONCE UPON A TIME there existed a kingdom, in which no one gossips. You may be thinking; if no one gossips, then do people speak? Do they communicate? Of course the people within the kingdom speak but they do not snoop in other people's business. A normal conversation amongst the citizens would go something like this:

"Good morning, Mazaki! How are you today?!"

"Oh I am fine. And you?"

"I'm doing well; I just need to send my finest crops to the king's place."

"So the harvest has been well this year?

"Yes it has and your business how's it going?"

"I would think it is going well. I have received a shipment of some very fine cloth."

"Really now?! Hmm, I shall tell my wife so that she can stop by later to see your new merchandise,"

"Yes that would be good."

"Well, I'm off Mazaki. See you around."

"Yes, see you later!"

And that would be that.

However for the last few weeks, there has been whisperings of gossip everywhere and the kingdom had a very good excuse. For in a few weeks, would mark the 21st birthday of the King and Queen's son, and the anniversary of his 11 year disappearance.

Many people would say they remember clearly what had happened. Others would say they are "foggy on the details". Others would say they are completely clueless as to what had happened.

And so that is what the many people would gossip about, retelling or making up their own versions as to how the prince may have disappeared. Although there had been many versions of the prince's story, however, every story had the same plot as the last.

And it was this: the ten year old prince was celebrating his 10th birthday with his friends. They had decided to play near Scarborough's lake and he had disappeared.

So every year on the prince's birthday the empire would make a huge festival, and on each and every festival the king and queen would select one of the empire's finest singers and sing along with the king's personal band, and the lucky singer will sing "the Elfin Knight's Ballad". For this song was sung three days after the disappearance of the prince. No one knew who sang it or why. But it was sung precisely at dawn and everyone in the kingdom had heard it.

That it how they began the tradition of singing "The Elfin Knight's Ballad" every year on the prince's birthday.

And this year, the empire were especially excited about this years' chosen singer, for the new chosen singer was one of the prince's friends who was with him during the day of his disappearance; Shizuka Katsuya, herself.

**so what do you think of it so far? is it going to fast? is it too boring? please, please leave some reviews. that wil help me alot! thank you!**


	3. Ch2 Choosing

**Greetings! once again my fellow readers! Sorry i took so ling to update...as you can imagine...life happens. ANyways...here is CHAPTER 3 o D. And as always...i hope you enjoy!...!**

**DIZCLAIMER: Nuh-uh no way! I ain't neva gonna own Yu-gi-oh!**

** !#4**

TODAY WAS GOING TO BE A special day for Shizuka Jonouchi. Or at least, it was supposed to be, for today Shizuka was going to get fitted for her new dress for the upcoming prince's birthday.

Their carriage was approaching to Mazaki's Tailor shop; it held the finest cloth and silk in the entire kingdom.

Mai, Shizuka's sister-in-law, was especially excited, for Shizuka had wanted her to come pick her fabric and design her new dress. Their carriage had slowed into a stop, "Oh, good we're here!" Mai said cheerfully.

Their coachman got of the carriage first and opened the door. He held his hand to help Shizuka come out, she smiled and thanked him. As the coachman was helping Mai out, the children who were playing at the streets ran over to Shizuka.

"SHIZUKA!" the children yelled. Shizuka turned and smiled, "Hello! It's been a while!" she said.

"Shiluka," said the youngest of them all.

Shizuka smiled even wider, of all the children, Sho was her favorite, he was so sweet and adorable!

"Is Momolu-kun with you today?" he asked politely.

Shizuka smiled wavered, "Aww, I'm sorry Sho! But I didn't bring Momoru-kun today. But I will next time!" Shizuka promised. "Is that ok? I'm doing something very important today so I had to leave him at home! I'm sorry."

Sho slowly nodded and smiled, "Ok, bye-bye Shiluka-chan," he said.

"Bye everyone!" Shizuka said after them. "Bye Shizuka! Tell Momoru-kun we said hi!" the kids yelled back and returned to their play.

Mai smiled, "The children adore you Shizuka." Mai said, "You'll make a great wife someday,"

Shizuka laughed, "No, the adore Momoru more than I! As for being a wife someday…I'm not sure…" she said.

They walked inside the shop, where they were greeted by their childhood friend, Anzu, "Good Morning! You're here early." Anzu stated.

"That's because SOMEONE, was too eager to see the new shipment of fabrics that arrived," Shizuka said laughing.

Mai scoffed, "Well, FORGIVE me for being a woman and caring about how to look nice!"

Anzu laughed too, "Yes, Mai, it is like you have a NOSE to when it comes to fabrics."

Anzu beckoned her friends to follow her, "But Mai is right, there IS a new shipment of fabric here,"

Both women followed Anzu to the very back of the shop, where they into another room which had shelves pushed to the opposite sides of the room, Each shelf holding new fabrics.

Mai was in awe, "Wow, this…this is incredible! Anzu, your father is a genius! How did he get these?!" Mai exclaimed.

Anzu smiled, "Well, I guess it is because my father been in this business for years. He knows people."

She noticed Mai still gawking at the fabrics, "Well, don't just stand there! Go on! Go ahead! Pick one that you fancy,"

Mai looked at he fabrics then she looked at Shizuka in deep thought, "Hmm, Shizuka, you shall look amazing in a sky blue! But I also would like to pick a fabric in which you like as well Shizuka" Mai said thoughtfully.

Shizuka smiled, "Oh do not worry about me, Mai. I trust fully in your taste! Remember that dress you choose for me for my 12th birthday?"

Mai and Anzu smiled and nodded, "True, not only did you enjoy the dress the young boys couldn't stop staring as well," Anzu said.

Shizuka was completely clueless, "What boys?" She asked. Mai and Anzu laughed.

"And SPEAKING of boys," Mai said, "How are you and Yugi doing? Has he proposed yet?"

Anzu smiled weakly, "No, he has not, but he wants to."

Anzu and Yugi had been courting each other ever since their childhood. They were now waiting for Yugi to say the words, for they were both in marital age.

Mai was confused, "Then what is keeping him?"

This time Anzu laughed, "Ironically it is his brother."

Both girls gasped, "But…but how? Wasn't Yami supportive of your relationship with you and Yugi?" Shizuka asked.

Yami was Yugi's older brother. His real name is Atem, but his closest friends call him "Yami" or "darkness" because he and his little brother look so much alike. Except for the fact that Yami looks like the older, and the darker version of Yugi, while Yugi looked the exact opposite.

Anzu nodded, "Indeed, he is, however it's their grandfather! He refuses to let Yugi marry unless Yami has a ring and a wife first!"

Mai gasped, "That's horrible! But…isn't it kind of backwards though? Shouldn't it be the OLDEST GIRL in the household to wed before her younger sisters?"

Anzu nodded, "Yes, yes it is. But Yami is Mutou's OLDEST grandson, which means he is to inherit the land his grandfather leaves. And Yugi will get the fortune."

Shizuka nodded in understanding, "That makes sense," She said.

"So Mutou-san wishes Yami to wed first so that Mutou-san doesn't have to worry about who inherits his land."

Mai frowned, while glancing at the fabrics, grabbing some of them and places them on Shizuka who stood very still so that Mai could concentrate. "I see," was all Mai could say.

"Is Yami courting anyone?" Shizuka asked,

Anzu thought for a moment, but then shook her head, "Not that I know of. He doesn't seem interested in courting….only in the horses their grandfather breeds."

"Well, he will be," Mai said as she frowned upon the fabric she places on her sister-in-law, "Mark my words, he will! Once he realizes how much pain his brother is going through! He will start courting!"

Shizuka laughed, the fabric was tickling her. Mai frowned, and shook her head, and grabbed another one.

Anzu shook her head, "I don't think so, Yami is more like…more like a solitary person…a reserved, young man I can't imagine him courting anyone."

Mai shook her head, "For his brother, Yami will do anything. He'll even court his own mares if he has too!"

Shizuka laughed, not because of the fabric tickling her.

Anzu nodded slowly, "True…Yami DOES put his brother first before ANYTHING." Anzu muttered.

Mai nodded and smiled, "You see? And as soon as Yami has AT LEAST a lock on a fellow maiden's hair. Mutou-san will let you and Yugi wed."

LATERS...

After hours of raiding the tailor shop, Mai FINALLY picked a fabric that satisfied her tastes, and immediately began to design Shizuka's dress. After another few hours, Mai was done, and handed her design to Anzu who glanced at it, "wow, Shizuka! You will look amazing in this dress Mai has designed for you!" Anzu the took Shizuka's measurements. After Anzu measured Shizuka's waistline she excailmed, "Shizuka, your waist is too small! It will be difficult for you to have children!"

Shizuka frowned and placed her hands around her waist, "But my fingers do not overlap," she said.

Anzu tried to show Shizuka who immediately covered her eyes and said, "No, no, no, no! I don't want to see it! I want it as a surprise!"

Anzu smiled, "Oh course, Shizuka."

LATERS...

The two sister-in-laws bid their farewell to Anzu and started headed back to their mansion.

Shizuka was extremely excited! She couldn't wait to see her dress she will wear to the prince's birthday!

_The prince…_Shizuka smiled dreamily. She entered her room, and gave a big sigh, and lay on her bed.

She was about to close her eyes and take a nap, until she noticed…that someone…was lying on her bed as well.

**hah, i'm not very satisfied by the way this chapter went. oh well, tell me what ya'll think guys! this will help me alot! oh an dby the way those who were wondering about the lock of hair thing...well, back in the middle ages, when a man is courting a woman(or trying to go out with her) he takes a lock of hair to remember her by while he's out to war or something(i could be wrong about this so don't take my word for it) And about the waist being small and hands overlaping thing, once again in the middle ages it was thought that if was woman's fingers can overlap each while placing their hands on their waist, the woman could not bear a child. Middle ages! you gotta love em! As always...please read and review!**


	4. Ch 3 Momoru

**GREETTINGS! HOLA! BONJOUR! KONNICHIWA! or whaever language that you know that means HELLO! yes! i have updated another chapter!(well duh) this chapter is the only one out of all the chapters written for this fic, was the best, not my best best, remember i don't like writing. So as always i hope you enjoy!**

**DIZCLAMER: ****_Yo_****, LadyRitsu ****_nunca va a tener _****Yu-gi-oh. TRANSLATION: I, LadyRitsu, wil never have Yu-gi-oh.**

**(I assume you guys already figured that is what it meant)**

**#**3#

"SO HOW DID THE FITTING GO?" asked the only person who would be lying, or rather sitting on her bed.

Shizuka smiled, "It was great, Momoru!" she said. "Mai picked out the prettiest fabric! You should have seen it, Momoru! The color was amazing!"

Her friend smiled, or more like grimaced, which Shizuka had come to known that it was his smile.

Momoru was Shizuka's pet…no more like a friend. An enchanted friend, Shizuka liked to describe him. As you can imagine, Momoru was a frog. An "enchanted" frog, for Shizuka would swear upon her life, that Momoru wasn't a normal frog, because for one, he can talk, and two, she swears that in his presence, he is protecting her. She doesn't know how to explain it, but whenever she is around him, she feels safe; she feels some sort of shield-like "aura" radiates from Momoru. "Momoru" in her native language, means, "to protect" hence that is why her friend is named Momoru.

"So how was your day so far? Did you enjoy your time without me?" she asked playfully.

Again her companion smiled even wider; "Why of course!" he said playfully as well, "My morning was fantastic! For once, I woke to the sound of SILENCE!"

Shizuka laughed, and so did Momoru. "But my morning was actually kind of quiet. To quiet for my taste." Momoru continued, this time being serious.

"Aww, Momoru-kun has grown used to the sound of my voice!" Shizuka said jokingly.

"No," Momoru said, "The forest, it is too quiet, too still. Not a sound of the birds' chirpings can be heard. And the animals, they seem too nervous to move."

Shizuka looked concerned, "What do you suppose could be happening?" she said glancing at her window, where she can get a clear view of the thick, pine trees that belonged to Scarborough's Forest.

Momoru was silent for a moment, and then he said, "I fear…I fear it could be something _powerful _is out there. Waiting to come out." He answered.

At that moment both Shizuka and Momoru became really quiet, for they both suspected the same thing; the Elfin Knight.

The Elfin Knight was once said to be a superstition, until 11 years ago, three days after the prince's disappearance, his song was sung precisely at dawn, causing all the villagers to panic and place strict curfews upon their young daughters. For the Elfin Knight is said to take away young virgin girls to Scarborough Fair, a place where all sorts of magical beings dwelled. Or sometimes, the Elfin Knight would do worse; he would impregnate young women with his children. Shizuka has heard of women same age as her, suddenly bearing children who were claimed by no man. The Elfin Knight was the most powerful being in Scarborough Fair; he was something not to be messed with.

Shizuka smiled at Momoru, "I have nothing to fear, Momoru" She said, "as long as you're with me. The Elfin Knight cannot lay a finger on me."

Momoru didn't say anything, which made Shizuka assumed that he is not convinced.

She stroked Momoru's head (Oh my glob, I would never, NEVER in my life ever had the guts to touch a frog! I'm so terrified of frogs!).

"Really Momoru, you don't have to worry. I promise I will be good. I will come home, straight to you, right before my curfew." She said.

"I know," Momoru grunted. Then he turned to Shizuka's door, "super will be ready soon." He announced.

_He's hiding something,_ Shizuka thought. She knew that when he would avoid looking at her eyes, that he was hiding something. Something he wishes not to share with her. Shizuka didn't know what, but she suspected it may be something he COULD not share with her. Shizuka did not badger him; she only let him keep his silence.

A few moments later Shizuka then began to smell the tantalizing scent of roasted pork, indeed, supper was ready.

She got up from her bed, and gave Momoru one more pat on his head. "I shall return soon, do you want anything?" she asked.

Momoru gave a curt nod, "Yes, you know my favorites." He said.

Shizuka smiled, and answered, "Alright," and she left.

LATERS…

KATSUYA DRANK HIS PUMKIN JUICE AS though he hasn't drank in his whole life. He sighed in satisfaction and started eating his pork as if it would be his last meal for his entire life (aw, don't ya'll just LOVES him?).

Mai giggled, "Slow down," she said, "your plate isn't going anywhere."

Katsuya smiled, "I can't help it, Mai. I haven't eaten breakfast!" he said.

Shizuka placed her fork down, "Why? What were you doing that you had to miss breakfast?" she asked.

Indeed, the action of her brother was odd, for never in his 18 years of life Katsuya missed breakfast.

Katsuya glanced at Mai, then at Shizuka and he said in a mysterious voice, "Nothing,"

Mai shook her head, "Tsuya, whatever it is your planning, I know you want to spill; so spill."

Katsuya shook his head, "I can't Mai. I really can't. But I will tell you soon, I just need time."

Mai gave him a scrutinizing look, but decided to let it go. If Katsuya says he will tell her soon, he will. He was a man of his word.

"Alright," Mai gave in, "As long as I'm the first on to know," she said.

Katsuya nodded, "Done," he said.

"Speaking of mysteries, has anyone heard that one of the farmer's daughter-you know, the youngest, I think she is Shizuka's age, is with child," Mai said.

"With child?" Shizuka gasped, "Whose is it? Is it her sweetheart?"

Mai shook her head, "I don't think she was being courted. But, I have heard that the poor thing was outside it was dusk, she was picking berries as her mother had told her too. Suddenly, she felt this strong wind come her way, and the girl suddenly fainted. She woke up, didn't think that anything went wrong with her and headed straight home. A few weeks later, her bleeding did not come. The physician came, and declared her with child!"

Katsuya made a grimace, "Poor thing, I bet everyone is assuming she was a victim of the Elfin Knight."

Mai nodded, "Naturally, that is what everyone's assuming. But at dusk? That is the soonest I have heard the Elfin Knight make his move."

Katsuya nodded, "So it means that you have to be on your toes, Shizuka! Don't ever go anywhere alone! And I think me must cut your curfew to dusk instead of 9 o clock."

Shizuka nodded, " I understand clearly, brother." she said. She then wiped her mouth with her napkin, and got up, "Please excuse me, I must now go to my room," Shizuka bowed and left the dining room.

LATERS…

ONCE SHIZUKA GOT IN HER ROOM, she carefully got her small plate of food out from her back and placed it in front of Momoru.

"Here you go," She said, "I hope you like it,"

Momoru nodded and began to eat the food Shizuka has brought him. He could easily swallow it down, for Shizuka, without her family's knowledge, smashed pieces of her food until it turned to mush. So that Momoru, having no teeth, can easily digest it.

That was another thing peculiar about Momoru; he can only eat human food, but not insects. Shizuka remembered how that this one time, she had asked Momoru to try to catch a fly and eat it, like any normal frog.

Momoru tried, but for some reason he could not eat the fly. He tried and tried again, but every time he would do so, it was like his stomach did not allow it, and he would throw it back up ( to Shizuka's dismay)and since then, Momoru had only been eating human food since.

Shizuka turned her attention to her window, now displaying a dark forest with a hint of light peeking between the branches.

"Another girl is with child," she said quietly,

Momoru looked up, "Yes, so I have heard," he said.

"But why?" Shizuka asked, "What is going on? Why has the Knight suddenly become so restless?"

Momoru looked at the window as well; his eyes seem to see something Shizuka could not,

"I am not sure," he answered.

He turned to his now half-eaten dish, "I think you must go to bed now, isn't Mutou-san expecting you first thing in the morning?"

There is was again, he was hiding _something,_ but again, Shizuka kept her silence.

Shizuka nodded, and got up from her bed. She went behind her foldable dressing screen, as she was taking off her dining garment, Momoru's eyes were examining her undressing figure.

He sighed, and turned away.

Shizuka then appeared out of her screen, now dress for sleep. She sat on bed, placed the plate on top of her drawer, while Momoru hopped toward his favorite pillow.

"Good night, Momoru," Shizuka said, getting herself comfy and turning off the lights.

"Good night…Shizuka," Momoru said. And the two went to sleep.

**so, is anyone understanding what is going on so far? or have i lost people? TELL ME! for those of you who do not know about the Elfin Knight, just to let you know he is indeed real...a real superstition! (HA! OXYMORON! only English nerds will understand this lame joke). But yes, the Elfin Knight is a actual superstition(there i go again! i am on FIRE!) just search for him on wikipedia to get a farther background of who he was. for it might help you understand more of where i am getting at with this fic. oks. Read n' reviews pwease!**


	5. Ch4 The Passing

**Greeetings once again! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter for i think this might start to pick up pace. **

**the song heres in this chapter is by Leaves' Eyes their song is called "Meredead" i did not transalte this song because you can go to youtube and find it in translated in English and Spanish. This song in my opinion is a true masterpiece! ANyways, i hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: 1-2-3-4 I don't own yu-gi-oh!**

****! #1

"NO, MY DEAR, HOLD IT FOR FOUR COUNTS remember that the whole notes you hold it for four counts," Mutou-san explained once again.

Shizuka sighed, "Mutou-san, you know I cannot read music." She said.

Mutou-san laughed, "Well it wouldn't hurt to learn, would it?"

Shizuka had arrived to the Mutou's mansion, for Mutou-san had offered to teach Shizuka the song of the Elfin Knight. Although Shizuka already knew the song by heart, however, Mutou-san wanted her to know the song, 'technical' as well.

Shizuka sign again, drank water from a glass she was given, so that her voice won't strain.

"From the top," Mutou-san said smiling.

Shizuka was glad that Mutou-san had so much patience. For Shizuka was starting to lose patience with herself. She began to sing once again, Mutou-san stopped playing his violin, "BRAVO! Excellent!" he said, smiling ear to ear.

"Now we must repeat that part until you can hit each note perfectly!" Mutou-san explained excitedly.

Shizuka smiled, "Really? When do you think I will sing the song perfectly?" Shizuka asked.

"Hmm," Mutou-san rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Well, if you practiced all by yourself for at least an hour…I think you shall master the piece at least before the prince's birthday festival."

"At least…if you practiced," he added.

Shizuka nodded, and waited for Mutou-san's signal to start from the top. Then she began to sing again.

She secretly wished Momoru had come, but the frog refused. For some reason, Momoru never enjoyed festivals…especially the upcoming one.

Shizuka stopped singing immediately, once she spotted Yugi coming into the parlor. He had the most miserable face ever, however once he saw Shizuka, he immediately broke into a smile.

"Hello, Yugi!" Shizuka said cheerfully.

"Why hello, Shizuka, practicing with Grandpa I see," he said.

Mutou-san smiled, and said, "I let you have a break Shizuka…be nice to her, Yugi," his grandfather added jokingly.

Yugi laughed, "So how have you been?" he asked, "How is Momoru-kun?"

Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Mai and Katsuya were the only ones, who knew about Momoru, but for some reason, they could not hear Momoru speak, no matter how many times Momoru had spoken in front of them. Neither Momoru nor Shizuka understood why, and for some reason, only small children can hear Momoru talk. Yet, Shizuka's closest friends knew that Momoru wasn't a normal frog

"Momoru's fine! And so am I! And you?" She asked.

Yugi sighed, "I've been…good…I guess,"

Shizuka frowned and placed her hand on Yugi's shoulder, "Is…is it about…Anzu...?" she asked whispering, afraid that Mutou-san might overhear.

Yugi nodded.

"What about your brother? What does he think?" Shizuka asked, surely Yami can understand Yugi's feelings better than anyone else, right?

"He-he supports me with my marriage to Anzu…however…he says his hands are tied," Yugi said gloomily.

Shizuka did not understand, "What do you mean, 'his hands are tied'?" she asked.

Yugi sighed once again, "He means that…that…he cannot wed. He has never courted anyone! Nor does he find any maiden in our kingdom to his fancy," he said.

Shizuka suddenly understood, Yami DID wanted his brother happiness, but he could not give him happiness for he did not fancy any girl at all. Yami wanted to marry for love just like his brother.

"She's in the parlor," they suddenly heard Mutou-san say in the distance.

"Shizuka!" the heard Mai yell, she then appeared at the doorframe, "I have terrible news!"

"What is it Mai?" Yugi asked.

Before Mai could answer she took several breaths, "The king!" she gasped, "The king has passed away,"

Both Yugi's and Shizuka's eyes widened in surprise, "S-since when?" she asked.

Mai's face faltered, "S-since this morning," she whispered.

Everyone in the kingdom knew that the king had been sick lately, but no one thought he was in critical condition.

"And now everyone is heading towards the castle!" Mai continued, "they plan to raid the palace! They demand for Prince Mokuba to take over the throne!"

Prince Mokuba was the lost prince's younger brother. He was also their friend.

"Poor boy," Mutou-san muttered, "he lost his brother, his mother died when he was 12, and now this."

"We must go," Mai said, "we must go to the palace, and help keep the citizens with reason,"

Shizuka nodded.

"I shall go with," Yugi said.

Mai nodded, "Yes, it is important that both you and Yami are present,"

LATERS….

When their carriage had arrived, the crowd was already there at the front doors of the palace.

"Oh no!" Mai gasped.

They noticed Sir Honda, another childhood friend, yelling at the mob trying to calm them down. He was standing on a portable wooded stage. It seems that the castle knew that they were to expect guest.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please, we beseech you all to wait for an announcement made by His Highness!"

Both Mai, Shizuka and Yugi quickly got out of their carriages, the mingled themselves amongst the crowd trying to get close to Sir Honda. "Come with me," Yugi said, and both women followed him.

"Nay! We demand a King!" yelled one man amongst the people. Sir Honda gave the man a deadly glare, he was about to give the man a smart unwanted remark, when Katsuya and Yami arrived and got up the stage.

"Atem! Atem! You are cousins with the royal family! Maybe you can be our King!" yelled a woman.

But Yami didn't seem to hear for he nodded and waved his hand dismissively.

"For a city to claim to love their monarchy, they sure are insensitive!" Katsuya said, "Mokuba just lost his father! Why do they demand a King?"

Sir Honda shrugged, "I have no clue, and I am first Knight." He said. Sir Honda then nodded toward his men to arm their weapons, for they have no idea how will the crowd react.

Yugi, Shizuka and Mai finally reached the front of the crowd, Honda signaled his knights to let them pass.

"What is going on?" Asked Mai, "What is this about a speech from Mokuba?"

"They want Mokuba to take over the crown, I am foggy on the details…but…Mokuba cannot."

"Cannot? Or won't?" Mai asked.

Yami looked up toward the balcony above them, he was sure Mokuba was there.

Sir Honda looked up as well, and then he turned around and said, "HEAR YE! HEAR YE! HIS MAJESTY, PRINCE MOKUBA HAS ARRIVED! CITIZENS OF DOMINO KEEP YOUR PEACE!"

Prince Mokuba stared down at his people for a few seconds, before he could speak, a man yelled,

"Prince Mokuba! For the love of your country, WILL YOU BE OUR KING?!"

"CITIZEN!" Sir Honda yelled, "KEEP YOUR PEACE!"

"WE NEED PROTECTION! THINK OF OUR CHILDREN! THE FUTURE OF OUR KINGDOM!" Yelled a woman.

"KEEP YOUR PEACE I SAY!" yelled Sir Honda again, "GUARDS! SIEZE ANYONE WHO DARES TO DISRUPT HIS ROYAL MAJESTY!"

Several guards stepped forward, all aiming their spears at the citizens. Many people who were in the front slowly backed away. The also got quiet.

Shizuka didn't understand, why? Why was it so important for them to have a king? As far as she knew, the kingdom wasn't at war. And what about their loss, Mokuba's loss? Wasn't anyone mourning for the loss of their beloved king?

Shizuka then heard Prince Mokuba speak.

"My loyal people, I understand your fears and concerns. Yet I must not tell you lies and keep you blinded, I must announce…" at this point his voice faltered, everyone saw him place his hands on the railings as if to steady himself.

_Poor Mokuba, _Shizuka thought, he was going through so much already, he didn't deserve this.

Everyone watched as the prince looked down upon them and said in such confidence, "I must announce that I, Prince Mokuba Kaiba CANNOT be your new KING!" after his announcement he left the balcony.

Everyone gasped and immediately started to talk amongst themselves. He could not be their new king?

But why? This announcement was definitely an outrage, a scandal.

Shizuka turned to Yugi, who was next to her, and was about to ask him if he may know the reason behind all , but Yugi turned to his older brother, who nodded and they both headed towards the castle.

Yami patted Sir Honda on the shoulder, "Keep them at bay while I go talk to my cousin," he said.

Sir Honda was startled, "A-alright…"

Sir Honda turned to the crowd, "Uh….does anyone wishes to see a magic trick?" he asked.

They all stared at him, "Katsuya," Sir Honda whispered from the corner of his mouth, "Do you know any magic tricks?"

Katsuya glared at him, "You suggest a magic trick, yet you have NO TRICKS?"

MEANWHILE…

The Mutou brothers found their cousin in his study, sitting in his favorite armchair turning the pages aimlessly.

"Mokuba, how are you? Is there anything you need?" Yami asked.

"Is there something we can help with?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba didn't look at them, he only shook his head slowly, "I-I only wish for the people to mourn for my father, and for my people to be happy." He said in a low voice.

He slowly got up from his chair and turned to the nearest window to stare down at the people below, "But I cannot, for there is no way I could give them what they want," he said.

"You can't," Yugi asked, "Or you won't?"

Mokuba turned to them, "Both," he said, "I never wished to be ruler of a kingdom. I have always relied on my brother to take over the crown. If only my brother were here…everything would have been better."

"And you cannot…because?" Yami asked.

Mokuba pointed to the several portraits line up next to each other on the walls, "Look at those portraits…and tell me what you see similar amongst them," he said.

Yami and Yugi both walked toward the portraits. They were all portraits of the whole royal family, from the very first to the most recent.

They couldn't see the similarities on the portraits…only that they were…very nice portraits. Until both brothers noticed that on each hand of the king and queen there was a small silver ring, with what appears to have a sapphire jewel on it.

Mokuba nodded as if he had read their minds, "Yes, for many centuries my family possessed the ring of the Eye of the Blue Eyes White Dragon," he said.

"And that," he said, "is the reason I cannot rule the kingdom, for I need that ring to rule."

Suddenly, both Yami and Yugi understood the situation, they have heard of the ring. It was said that the ring had special abilities, abilities only an heir of the Kaiba family will know.

"And where is it? Why has you father not given you this ring before his…"Yugi struggled for a word, "his…passing,"

"Because," Mokuba sighed, "the ring was never meant to be passed to me in the first place," he said.

Yami and Yugi looked at each other, they suddenly remembered where the ring was.

MEANWHILE…

"Those fools," Momoru growled, "How dare they not mourn of the loss of their king?"

Shizuka's eyes widened in surprise leave it to Momoru to appear out of nowhere.

"I know," Shizuka said, "I-I just wish there could be something to be done."

"There is," Momoru said, and he began to sing.

_"Meredead, awa to aldre_

_Always forever rest in peace…"_

Shizuka smiled and she began to sing the song from the beginning. For it was a traditional song their people sang when someone passes away.

_"Be sam tweonum_

_Awa to aldre _

_Eow frithes healdan…"_

Mai, who overheard her smiled sadly and she began to join Shizuka in song.

_"BE SAM TWEONUM_

_AWA TO ALDRE _

_EOW FRITHES HEALDAN!"_

Shizuka then began to sing another part of the song,

_"Hire feollon tearas of tham eagum_

_Eall heo weas mid sorgum Gedefred…"_

MEANWHILES…

"Now you understand my situation?" Mokuba asked.

Both the Mutou brothers nodded.

"But if you cannot be our new ruler…is there anything else you could do in the meantime?" Yami asked.

Mokuba looked thoughtful for a moment, but before he could answer he turned towards his window.

"What's going on out there?" he asked.

"Is it a riot?" Yugi inquired.

_Meredead, awa to aldre _

_Always forever rest in peace!"_

" I don't believe it!" Mokuba said in surprise, "They are mourning after all!"

_"STORMEAD AWA TO ALDRE_

_SLEEPING ON OCEAN'S GROUND" _

The crowd sang with such passion and devotion, it almost made Mokuba cry.

It was the best thing that has happened to him since this morning.

"Look!" Yami said pointing below, "It seems Shizuka and Mai are leading them!"

They saw how both young women were singing from the top of their lungs and encouraging everyone to sing along.

Shizuka was crying silently as she sang the song, Momoru placed his head on her neck and sang softly with her,

_"Meredead, awa to aldre_

_Always forever rest in peace…"_

So the whole kingdom sang, they sang for the loss of their great king. They sang for peace, they sang for love, they also sang for the safe journey of their beloved ruler.

**Wasn't that sweet guys? anyways i must explain the song before i go. this song (which i am guessing is a story) but the main piont that i'm trying to tell you is that this song is basically wishing the person to cross over safely over the ocean for this people beleived that when someone dies, their soul must cross over the sea to reach the reaper, who will guide them safely to heaven. Thank you for reading! and as always Read n' review! **


	6. Ch 5 The Annoucement

**hello again! i hope everyone had a great weekend or great day so far! me...i'm just sick and tired of studying...i just want a break...but meh...life's a bitch isn't it? meh...here's CH. 5 of BLESSED. Hope ya'll enjoy this...**

**DIZCLAIMER: meh...ya'll kno the drill...**

Many people had spread the news about their loss of their beloved King. Surrounding countries from far and wide had come to pay their respects. But a question still remained unanswered; who will take over the kingdom?

As Yugi later explained, Prince Mokuba was powerless; he had no way of taking over the throne. Yugi did not explain why, but from what they could get out of Yami is that Mokuba was missing something, something that his family had for many generations. Whatever it was, it was the thing that would give Mokuba power and the right to be the new king of Domino.

To make matters worse, there had been news of not one, but two more young females with child and with no father. People were in fear, for the Elfin Knight seemed to be restless now that the king is gone.

And that was when Shizuka had received some important news.

"What?!" Shizuka said in outrage, "But I am not even of marital age!"

Mai nodded in concern, "I understand that you want to do this the traditional way, but during the circumstances, I am afraid you have no choice."

They were in the parlor where Mai had finally confessed Katsuya's mysterious plan. Katsuya had been planning a bachelorette party for his sister, after her upcoming birthday. He had planned to make it official after her birthday, but due to the many reports of the pregnancies of many girls, he had no choice. He couldn't risk getting his only sister in danger.

Shizuka nodded; although she didn't agree, she couldn't help but to see the reasoning in her brother's decision. As always, Katsuya was looking for the best for Shizuka.

"Will…will I at least marry with love?" Shizuka asked quietly.

Mai smiled and nodded, "Of course, that is why you brother planned this party! For you to look for true love and future husband!"

LATERS…

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Momoru yelled in disbelief.

"Yes," Shizuka repeated as she lathered her upper arm, "I'm planning my bachelorette party with my brother."

Momoru looked flustered, "But you're not even of marital age!" he said.

Shizuka nodded, "I know, that is what I said to Mai, but it makes sense to get me married as soon as possible. With the Elfin Knight being restless and all."

Momoru remained quiet; he looked away, in deep thought as Shizuka poured water over her arm.

Momoru couldn't argue with Katsuya's reasoning. But he couldn't believe it, Shizuka was going to get married soon.

"Who…" Momoru began, "Who would you like as your husband?"

Shizuka stopped what she was doing at turned to Momoru, and began to think, "Hmm…not Yami…" she began, "I can't see myself other than being Yami's friend…he's so serious…to quiet, almost like me…"

"Certainly not Yugi," Shizuka said laughing, "Anzu would kill me if I've ever develop feelings for Yugi. No, I couldn't see Yugi other than a friend…" she thought very hard.

"Honda…Honda…" She shrugged and shook her head, "I can see Honda and I being friends…" she said.

At this, Momoru laughed, "What? So you aren't friends with Honda? Then what were you with him?"

Shizuka glared at him, but she couldn't help but to laugh as well, she understood where Momoru was getting at, "I only see Honda as a brother of mine. He is always there for me, protecting me, and he is kind," Shizuka said as though she was finished.

"You still haven't answered my question," he insisted.

"Oh uh…" Shizuka began then she blushed, "Well…well I've always DID dream of becoming THIS person's bride…" but she looked sadly away, "But…it could never come true now,"

Momoru nodded in understanding, "The prince…" he said.

Shizuka blushed even redder and nodded, "Yes," she confirmed.

Momoru looked away…he seemed to hesitate for a while, but then he asked, "What was he like?"

Shizuka smiled dreamily and said, "He was kind, fair, he was strong…too headstrong for a child his age…"

"What did he look like?" Momoru blurted out.

"He looked like…he looked like…" Shizuka frowned, "That's funny…I do not remember…" she confessed.

Momoru laughed, "Some love you have for the prince! You don't even remember him!"

"But…" Shizuka began, she didn't get it. She was only five years old when the prince disappeared. She wasn't THAT young. Why couldn't she remember him? She liked him. He was her first true love.

This left Shizuka baffled. Before she could think it thoroughly, Momoru then asked another question.

"Do you remember when we first kissed?"

Shizuka turned to him in surprise, "Why did I kiss you?" she asked incredulously.

Momoru's eyes widen in anger, "So you think it's disgusting to kiss me, right?" he said stiffly.

Shizuka laughed, "No, I didn't say 'why WOULD I kiss you' I just asked WHY did I kissed you," she said.

"Humph, so there has to be a reason to kiss me?" he said coldly.

Shizuka smiled and shook her head, "No, silly, you know I would kiss you anytime Momoru…"

She lifted Momoru up and kissed him on the forehead, then she placed Momoru against her bare chest, embracing him, "You know I care about you Momoru…" she whispered.

Momoru remained silent. He opened his mouth as if to say something…but then he shut it. Thinking it would be completely ridiculous to tell her.

"You know…"Shizuka whispered, "If you were human Momoru…I think I would have chosen you to be my husband…"

Momoru sighed and closed his eyes…if only she knew…

If ONLY she knew how much he dreamed that it would come true…to be human.

He would do anything to turn into a human…a human for Shizuka…

His Shizuka…

**huh, that's very interesting...my nail polish is coming off and i only had it for two weeks...crappy nail polish. ANyways! i was wanted to know if anyone's confused? SHock? concerned about what is going on so far? Please, i would like to kno what you think...even you people who stumbled upon this crappily written story, but doesn't actually have an account so they must leave an anonymous review. Please i mean it...i would like to hear what ya'll think so that i can improve this story one way or another. thanks! read n' review! **


	7. Ch 7 Piece of a Puzzle

**Hello guys! yeah i know i FINALLY updated! nothing to reprot just enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: still too lazy to do this!**

The next morning Shizuka went to visit Mr. Mutou again for her music practice.

She kept having problems singing certain note on the music sheet.

"Now, my dear, don't get frustrated. Just take it bit by bit. Start off with that quarter note and then just sing the first part of that eighth note," Mr. Mutou said. Shizuka nodded, and sang the quarter and half note until she got the part right.

"I did it!" Shizuka said excitedly. Mr. Mutou smiled, "Good, that is very good Shizuka!" Mr. Mutou said.

"Yes, I agree that was very beautiful," said a voice from the doorway.

Shizuka smiled at Yugi who just came in.

"You seem to have this song," Yugi said, Shizuka shook her head, "I still have a lot to learn,"

"Yugi," Said Yami, as he came in the room, "Have you seen my….oh, good morning Shizuka!" Yami added smiling at Shizuka.

"Hello Yami," Shizuka greeting returning the smile.

"Boys, I appreciate your manners, but Shizuka has to practice this!" Mr. Mutou said sternly.

"I'm sorry gramps!" Yugi said blushing,

"I apologize too, I didn't mean to interrupt!" Yami said turning red as well.

"Mr. Mutou, I don't mind either! Besides, I think they could help me with the song as well. I-I mean that is….if you're not busy or anything," Shizuka said.

Mr. Mutou looked thoughtful, "That's right, maybe the boys _could_ help you out," he turned to his grandchildren, "Boys, get your instruments!"

The boys nodded and immediately left the room. A few moments later the brothers came back with instruments in their hands. Yugi on the violin and Yami on an acoustic guitar, the siblings took a while to tune their instruments, and once they were done, Mr. Mutou nodded and explained.

"So Shizuka, on October 25, you will not be the only one performing this song. You will have the royal orchestra performing with you as well. They will not start until you do, and they will go the same tempo as you are. You basically are their metronome. So I think it's important for you to get the feel of what it's like to perform with a band. I will be conducting, this time you will go with my tempo, ready?" Mr. Mutou asked.

Shizuka hesitated, "You can do it," Yugi whispered.

Shizuka nodded and turned to Mr. Mutou, "Ready? One-and-a-two-and-a-three…"

Shizuka began to sing, so far they were doing well. Until they reach the measure where Shizuka was having problems, "Oh, I'm sorry," Shizuka said,

"No it's fine," Yami said.

"Besides we sound good," Yugi added,

Mr. Mutou smiled at the kids (well, technically their teens but to him…you know what I mean).

"It has been a long while since I seen you kids have fun with one another," Mr. Mutou said, "Shizuka never leaving her brother's side. Atem and Yugi always laughing at talking to the prince…"he added sadly.

"You remember us when we were children?" Yugi said surprised.

Mr. Mutou glared at him, "Of course! I'm may be old but I'm not senile!" he said.

"So do you remember how the prince disappeared?" Shizuka said hopefully.

"Were we really there when our cousin disappeared?" Yami asked.

"I wasn't there when the prince disappeared, but…I do remember you all there with him playing with him and his brother Mokuba. You, Yugi, Shizuka, Katsuya, Mai, Anzu and Honda. I believe you were playing knights and ogres, by the pond near the Jonouchi manor," Mr. Mutou said.

Then he narrowed his eyes and said, "And I also remember quite clearly that I told you lot to stay away from that pond! But none of you listened! The next thing I knew I hear Anzu running down the hill screaming, and crying! Then every single one of you followed after!"

He looked at all the kids troubled faces, "You mean you all don't remember what had happened?" he asked incredulously.

They all looked at each other and shook their heads. Immediately the same thought ran through their heads, how could they forget? They weren't that small to forget! What happened on that day? Where did it all go wrong? Could they…could they be responsible for the prince's disappearance?

Mr. Mutou sighed, and looked at his clock, "Well, I guess we can take a fifteen minute break," he said he got up from his chair and left.

"Do you…do you think it's our fault?" Shizuka said quietly, tears were forming around her eyes.

"No, no! Don't say that!" Yugi said, "We'd NEVER do anything to harm the prince! He was our friend! I'm-I'm sure whatever happened on that day was an accident!" he turned to his older brother, "Yami, what do you think?" he said.

Yami was in deep thought, he remains so until he said, "I don't think we did anything…in fact…no, it's silly," he said shaking his head.

"What is it, Yami?" Shizuka asked.

"Come on, you can tell us," Yugi added.

Yami hesitated, he took a deep breath and then he said, "I think there's a chance that we can find our cousin…"

"What?!" Exclaimed both Yugi and Shizuka.

"I mean…it's been said for years I can't believe no one's mentioned it…" Yami continued, "We were all playing near the pond next to Scarborough Forest….and the next thing we know is that the prince disappears and no body is found…"

"What….what are you trying to say, Yami?" Shizuka asked.

"What I'm trying to say is….what I think is…that…I think the prince is out there alive….but in Scarborough Forest," Yami said.

There was a horrible pause.

Yugi nodded, "Of course! It makes sense! I mean…maybe that's why Anzu was screaming…something must have came out and scared us….and maybe whatever it was must have gotten our cousin. That's why no one's found the prince's body! And maybe whatever has scared us must have missed with our memories as well!"

"So, we could get the prince back?" Shizuka said hopefully.

"Of course! If anyone is brave enough to go in there!" Yugi said.

Shizuka remained quiet. Could this be true? Could her beloved prince be stuck inside an enchanted forest? If so, then all they needed to do was to go in there and look for him.

Mr. Mutou came back, "Enjoyed your break? Ok! Let's start from the top!" he said.

LATERS…

Shizuka paced back and forth in her room, she had just finished telling Momoru what Yami said earlier.

"And…and you think that…the prince may be there?" Momoru said slowly.

"Of course! It makes sense, doesn't it?" Shizuka said, "I just wish someone would go in there and look for him!" she said hopelessly. But then, her eyes lit up.

"NO!" Momoru said firmly, "Don't even think about it!"

"But Momoru! The prince is in there! He has been trapped for many years!" Shizuka cried.

"But it's dangerous in Scarborough! You may NEVER come out! And must I mention that the Elfin Knight is on the loose as well?" Momoru said.

"But I have you!" Shizuka said, "As long as you're with me, I will be safe! As long as you're with me, I can't be touched."

Momoru hesitated, until he said softly, "I can't go into Scarborough Forest,"

Shizuka couldn't believe what she was hearing! "You can't? Or you won't?" Shizuka demanded.

Momoru hesitated again, until he sighed, "I can't," he said, "For some reason, I can't pass through that forest….I mean, I can still go through…but my powers…my powers seem to go off when I go there," he said, he looked up at Shizuka, "You won't be under my protection, Shizuka." Momoru said.

Shizuka hesitated then her eyes wondered to her window where she could she the dark silhouette of the forest against the dusk sky.

"Maybe…maybe we don't need magic," Shizuka said slowly, "Maybe….m-maybe we need is a bit of luck,"

"Luck?" Momoru scoffed, "Luck won't get you anywhere in that bewitched forest Shizuka," he said.

"I don't care! I'm still going!" Shizuka said.

Momoru glared at her, "I won't let you." He said coldly.

"You can't stop me!" Shizuka cried, "You're just a frog!"

Shizuka gapsed and covered her mouth, "Momoru…!" she cried,

Momoru narrowed his eyes, "Fine, go ahead and get lost in that forest! Go after your stupid, possible DEAD prince! If you get lost I won't come for you. I will let you die!" Momoru hopped off Shizuka's bed.

"No! Momoru! I didn't mean….!" Shizuka cried, as she watched her best friend hop on the ledge of the window. She watched him pause form a moment.

"Momoru!" Shizuka cried again, but the frog did not listen, he hopped out from her window.

**yeah, i know this was awfully short, but at least it's something, right? ANyways, read n' review!**


End file.
